Family Matters
by herooftheinquisition
Summary: A one-shot, set after the final battle, mainly fluff. Could turn into a series of one-shots.


Corypheus had been defeated only one week ago. Skyhold was still celebrating, every night the tavern was overflowing, people often found sat in the courtyard with their drinks, the sound of their laughter carrying to Cullen's office. Last night had been a loud one, Cullen had had to give it a miss and prepare for the inquisitor's next outing, the main battle may have been won but the remaining rifts could only be closed by one person. Cullen thought she deserved a hell of a lot longer than a week off, but Evelyn didn't feel right spending too long getting drunk at Skyhold when people out there were still terrified of the demons that plagued them.

It was early, very early; most of Skyhold were still asleep, recovering from the night before. But Cullen heard the sound of an arrow repeatedly hitting its target. He'd barely slept, nightmares keeping him awake, they were harder to deal with when Evelyn wasn't around but he couldn't bear to tear her away from the celebrations for his own peace of mind. He walked out of his office and looked towards the training grounds. The striking red hair was hard to miss and brought an instant smile to his face. Only a week ago he'd seriously worried that he'd never get to see that particular shade of red again as he'd watched her walk off to her probable death.

"You know I'm not sure you need much more practice," He commented as he walked up behind her. She pulled another arrow out of her quiver, lined up her shot and took aim at the target. It hit dead centre, of course.

"You can never have too much practice," She turned around and smiled at him.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked as he walked up to her and took her in his arms, careful not to damage her bow. She was crazy protective over it, understandably considering how much time and money she had spent on upgrading it to its current state.

"I couldn't sleep,"

"The worst of it is over, you know" he tried to reassure her, pushing some of her hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her bun.

"I know," she said quietly, turning back towards the target. She lined up another shot. Cullen knew something was bothering her.

"What's going on Evelyn?" She sighed in response.

"My family sent a letter, they want to come visit." Cullen didn't understand her reservation. If his family had offered to visit he would be ecstatic. But then again, he couldn't remember the inquisitor ever talking about her family. Suddenly he felt guilt creep on him. She had asked him numerous times about his family, but he'd never once returned the favour.

"Is that a problem?" he wondered aloud as she walked forward to collect her arrows from the target. She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I haven't spoken to them since I left for the conclave," she avoided looking at him as she took her place in front of the target once again. "You know I was 13 when I first picked up a bow and arrow. My older brother was planning on joining the Templars. We were really close; I used to follow him around like a lost puppy," she paused, a look of happy nostalgia crossing her face, "I used to watch him practice with his sword for hours, begging him to teach me to be like him. But he refused, said I'd get my pretty dresses dirty and ripped if I played around with swords." Evelyn gave out a small laugh as she walked towards the fence where Cullen was leaning.

"You in girly dresses, I don't believe it," Cullen joked, putting his arm around her waist.

"I used to love dressing up, I still do I guess, just never really have the opportunity anymore. Well, my brother, Ethan, said I couldn't use a sword, but if I learned how to use a bow I could stay out of the action just enough to avoid damaging my dresses," she laughed again, "I kind of wish that was true. He practiced with me every day until he left, for hours he'd stand outside, teaching me how to stand, how to hold the bow, and how to aim. He wasn't great but he taught me everything he knew."

"He sounds like a great guy, why wouldn't you want him to come visit?" Cullen asked.

"He's not the one that sent the letter. I haven't heard from him since the start of the Templar and mages war. I don't even know if he's still alive."

"Why don't you ask Liliana to help locate him?"

"We've had much more pressing matters to deal with lately," she scoffed.

"Those pressing matters are over with now, I'm sure she'd be happy to help." Cullen offered his support.

"What if she doesn't find him?" Evelyn asked quietly after a brief pause, looking up at Cullen as scared as he'd ever seen her.

"What if she does?" he countered, reaching out to hold her hand. "It's worth checking out."

"I'll think about it," she promised.

"So who wants to visit?" Cullen wondered, if it wasn't her brother.

"My parents, and my sister and her family."

"You don't get on?" Cullen asked.

"After my brother left I became more obsessed with my bow and arrow, cared less and less about learning how to become a proper lady. I even wanted to become a Templar myself, but that wasn't the life that had been planned out for me. My sister on the other hand was the perfect daughter, married to a noble at 18, pregnant less than a year later with a bouncing baby boy. Always did everything my parents ever asked of her. It was impossible to live up to."

"They must be proud of you now though, you saved the world," Cullen said, confused at how anyone could be less than infatuated with this woman.

"Maybe, but I'm sure they have their own motives for wanting to come. They wanted nothing to do with me or the inquisition before now. Makes me wonder what's changed." She stood up again, and looked like she was about to walk off. Cullen followed suit, grabbed her hand before she could get far.

"No matter what their reasons are, no one can take away from what you are now. You saved the world Evelyn, you're the most amazing woman I know, and the strongest person I have ever met."

She turned and smiled at him, her worries seemingly forgotten.

"You know I used to worry about what they thought so much, even up until that day at the conclave," She took a step closer to him, "Now I only care about what one person thinks of me," another step closer, "you."

Cullen smiled and leaned down to kiss her, slow and sweet. "I couldn't think any higher of you, Inquisitor,"

"Or I you, Commander."


End file.
